The Never Ending Fight
by James Tony dolohov
Summary: Killing him was the only thing he could do to calm his nerves. Seeing his blood flow onto the tiled floor actually felt amazing. It was a one in a million chance. Firstly the opportunity and secondly his curse hitting the guy right in the neck.
1. Chapter 1

Killing him was the only thing he could do to calm his nerves. Seeing his blood flow onto the tiled floor actually felt amazing. It was a one in a million shot. Firstly the opportunity and secondly his curse hitting the guy right in the neck.

Antonin Dolohov turned and swept out of the café. In his situation he would never light his path. It would draw to much attention. His heart leapt as a figure came round the corner at the end of the road. The Killing Curse hit the figure as quick as Dolohov could. He came to the dead person. An old woman lay still in the clutches of her wheel chair. Dolohov felt no remorse.

"Is that a nice way to treat a muggle, Antonin?"

"Yes. It is."

"Agreed. Why are you hear Antonin. We are winning the fight in England."

"You know why Rudolphus."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you."

"You know if I wasn't for the fact that my wife is your friend I would crush you like an ant."

"I'm trembling in my boots."

"You should be. The Dark Lord isn't happy. He thinks we need you. But I can't see why."

"I'm taking a holiday."

"In Scotland?"

"Yes, I particularly like the scenery and the fact that I don't have to spend every day… with you."

"Well keep holidaying for all I care. If it keeps you from eyeing up my wife then-."

Rudolphus was flung backwards from the force of the spell and landed against a wall.

"It looks like I hit a nerve."

As he spoke blood gushed from a cut in his cheek.

"I will go back, do what the master pleases and then once this is all over kill you and claim what is rightfully mine."

"Touching."

"Really?"

"No. She is my wife. What makes you think that you could get her?"

"Well the fact that you are lying on the floor with lass blood in your body than previously is an important nay persuasive factor in my case. Good day."

Dolohov walked off down the street, humming to himself well twiddling his wand in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dolohov. Why are you in my house?" asked Rudolphus.

"Why are you in Bellatrix's house?"

"Well, as I married her, that normally qualifies as a reason."

"But you don't technically own it."

"No, but…"

"And you drain it of its glory."

"I'm asking you to leave. Now!" shouted Rudolphus raising his wand. Dolohov had his wand raised as well.

"Boys. Put your toys down." said Bellatrix walking down the staircase.

"Dolohov. What a surprise. Weren't you in…?" said Bellatrix exchanging a light kiss on the cheek of Dolohov.

"Scotland."

"Pretty." said Bellatrix dreamily.

"I need to talk with you Bella."

"Okay. Through hear." Bellatrix indicated to a room to her right. Rudolphus followed them but Dolohov stood still.

"Does he have to come?"

"Why?"

"I don't trust him."

"As you wish. On your way Rudolphus."

"Don't you order me around!"

"I will order you how I like while you are in my house."

"I did tell him."

"Of course you did. You are the best of friends. I mean that cut explains a lot."

Dolohov blushed.

"He was asking for it."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"What do you mean? I was sent by Voldemort not on my own personal vendetta." Rudolphus strode off.

"Well, in you go."

Dolohov walked into the room. Bellatrix gave a knowing glance to Rudolphus. She turned and came into the room. Dolohov had seated himself in an armchair.

"You can't sit there."

"Why?"

"Its Rudolphus's seat."

"Then I'll stay here."

"So…"

"Voldemort sent me. We need you back. There is going to be a big push."

"Interesting. I'm happy to help."

"Yes… we need all the help we can get."

"When?

"As soon as really. I would like you to accompany me on a mission."

"Like I said, I am happy to help… That is not the only reason why you are here is it."

"No. It's about..."

"Restrain yourself. Blimey, boys and their hormones."

"Hear me out Bella."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my house. You had your chance with me!"

"Bella."

"Don't call me that. Rudolphus!"

Dolohov drew his wand but Rudolphus was ready and stunned Dolohov who immediately fell and lay still. Bellatrix rounded on Dolohov and looked on with rage.

"Where will you put him?"

"Where I found him?

"Scotland?"

"No. Under my foot where he belongs."

Rudolphus promptly stamped down on Dolohov's nose.


End file.
